1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer implemented method, data processing system, and computer program product for distributing tags through communication files. More specifically, the present invention relates to use of tags to define the scope of communication files directed to users.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern uses of networked computers provide tools to author and distribute communication files. A communication file is a file created in a manner suitable for access from a server originating with an author or writer, and targeted for reading or consumption by a recipient or subscriber. A communication file may be, for example, an email, a web page or any other file readily suitable for rendering with commonly available clients such as email clients and web browsers. In particular, web pages, often created for mass consumption, are posted or modified on the Internet by the millions each day. Similarly, in a large corporation or other organization, thousands of emails are circulated, some intended for general availability within the company. Accordingly, a user can have near-limitless access to networks that provide access to communication files, many of which may have little or no relevance to the user's daily activities. In this context, relevance is determined based on the tastes of the user.
A way to sort email and web pages, among other communication files, would be helpful for a user to avoid wasting time reading material of little interest to the user.